Breathe Me
"Never let me go" –Taylor Dayne "Breathe Me" is the third track from Sia's third studio album, Colour the Small One. Released on April 19, 2004, the song serves as the album's second single. The single has sold over 1.2 million copies in the United States. The song became popular on Alternative radio and has been used in many different forms of media. This song has 100M+ streams in Spotify. Critical Reception Rolling Stone called the song "delicate and haunting". Chart Perfomance In the United Kingdom, "Breathe Me" peaked at number 71 on 1 May 2004. The single also reached number 19 in Denmark in 2011 and number 81 in France in 2012. In the United States, the track charted at number 24 on the Rock Digital Songs, a component chart on the Billboard magazine. Usage in Media "Breathe Me" and its remixes have been featured in many TV shows and movie soundtracks, most notably "Everyone's Waiting", the series finale of the HBO drama series Six Feet Under. "Breathe Me"'s appearances in media include: * 2004: "CSI: Miami" (Season 2, Episode 24) - "Breathe Me" * 2004: Life As We Know It (Season 1, Episode 4) - "Breathe Me" * 2005: Six Feet Under (Season 5, Episode 12) - "Breathe Me" * 2005: E-Ring (Season 1, Episode 6) - "Breathe Me" * 2006: The Ultimate Gift * 2006: Veronica Mars (Season 2, Episode 18) – "Breathe Me (Four Tet remix)" * 2006: Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2006 - "Breathe Me" * 2007: Fallen – "Breathe Me" * 2007: Bionic Woman (Season 1, Episode 1) – "Breathe Me" * 2008: Intervention (2008 Preview Song) – "Breathe Me" * 2008: Prince of Persia (2008 video game) TGS Trailer – "Breathe Me" * 2008: Verbotene Liebe – "Breathe Me" * 2008: CNBC Markets in Turmoil – "Breathe Me (Mylo Remix)" * 2009: MTV Australia Promotion – "Breathe Me" * 2009: The Hills – "Breathe Me" * 2009: Holby City – "Breathe Me" * 2010: Te presnto a laura – "Breathe Me" * 2010: Misfits – "Breathe Me" * 2010: Remember Me – "Breathe Me" * 2010: The Secret Diary of a Call Girl (Season 3, Episode 4) – "Breathe Me" * 2010: Luther (Season 1, Episode 5) – "Breathe Me" * 2010: The Oprah Winfrey Show (Season 25, The Farewell Season) – "Breathe Me" * 2011: Cyberbully – "Breathe Me" * 2011: Gucci Cosmetics - "Stolen Moments" advertisement featuring Charlotte Casiraghi (member of the royalty family of Monaco) * 2012: Hollyoaks – "Breathe Me" * 2012: Demi Lovato: Stay Strong – "Breathe Me" * 2012: Saving Hope (Season 1, Episode 2) – "Breathe Me" * 2012: Leonardo * 2012: "Breathe Me" was used as one of the songs in a YouTube video by Amanda Todd, describing her life and struggles, just a month before her suicide on 10 October 2012. * 2013: Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown (Season 01, Episode 08) – "Breathe Me" * 2013: Orange Is the New Black (Season 1, Episode 7) Charts Certifications Lyrics Music Video The official music video was directed by Daniel Askill. It was shot over three days in a themed hotel in London and it is constructed with over 2,500 individual polaroid stills. Category:Songs Category:2004 Category:2000s